A Phantom's Madness
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: An ectonurite's consciousness is linked to every single strand of their DNA, allowing them to gain immortality through the tiniest of saved samples. Zs'Skayr was able to preserve himself within the Omnitrix but at the cost of imprisoning himself in the watch and in his own intellect. A powerful mind trapped within a lust for power and corrupted madness, but is it truly inescapable?
1. What is Real?

A sight of green light. That was the first thing I remembered when I woke up. A flash a green and the warmth of moving blood running through my veins. The feeling of being alive, the feeling of being risen from the dead.

I opened my eye, my vision blurred. The light hurt my sight, as I was not to use to it. I had no idea where I was, hearing distant voices that I could not recognize. I was so confused, a feeling of light-headedness coming on.

And then I moved, my body was moving on its own. Wait, why am I moving? I did not want this! _Stop_!

But I could not stop, I did not possess the ability to control myself. What was going on? I felt myself become light like air, going through the wall and entering another room. There were three...aliens inside it, all strange and unusual with unnatural colors of skin on their bodies.

Blues, reds, and violets. Few monochrome grays and black veins.

There was a female child, I think, and two adults, one female and one male. The elder female went up to the younger one, giving her some strange object and told her to put it next to her ear. The girl smiled, nodding her head as she did just that, the elder one walking off.

_"...Loser..._loser_..."_

I was whispering, approaching her slowly as her whole body stiffened with fear. This voice...was mine, yet it was not at the same time. I did not want to say that. I laughed liked I was amused, but I felt nothing. If anything, I felt angered by it. But why? My head began to ache...

"...Ben?"

The girl turned to face me, her green gaze meeting mine.

Ben? Who was Ben? Was that me? No...it wasn't. That is not my name. Who is 'Ben?'

_"See _ya_! Wouldn't wanna be _ya_!"_

This 'Ben' persona laughed again, leaving his dumbfounded cousin behind as he went though the wall, using _my_ body.

Wait...cousin?

How did I know that? Gwen? Grandpa Max, Aunt Vera? What are these names that are appearing in my mind? Who are these faces?

_"Now...there's _got_ to be something fun to do around here..."_

Fun? What was going on?

I wanted to do something, I wanted to lash out and get in control, but something was blocking me. Something was holding me back, taking away my energy...

'Ben' glanced around the area, this outside world with bright sunlight and white...homes, I suppose they were. But I did not pay attention to my surroundings, for I was looking for something.

No..._Ben_ was looking for something.

His thoughts, his wants...they were merging into my thoughts and wants. Was this Ben even real? Was _I_ even real? My confusion, me being unable to distinguish what was real and imaginary, was frustrating.

Suddenly, I felt Ben grow excited, him levitating my body over to some sort of machine. He forced me to sit in it, drive the contraption as if I was supposed to get some sort of entertainment from it.

What a waste of time.

I longed to stop myself from doing these things, I longed to get Ben out of my head! A scent went past my nose, and before I could react, Ben rushed over towards it.

_"Ooh, pie!"_

Ben was about to grab it when he noticed there was an old woman trying to swat a fly in her kitchen.

Fly? Kitchen? More words that I somehow know...

A moment passed, I believe it was a moment, and the fly flew up to the ceiling, settling itself up there. The old woman looked up, jumped to where she was clinging to the ceiling and ate the fly. When she did that, Ben gasped and flinched back, the woman getting back to the ground and cracking her neck.

_"No way! _Ninja_ old people!"_

Ben sounded scared, his emotions growing wild. Fear, excitement, a sense of adventure... Some of these emotions I do not think he knows he has. But I do, I can sense them, feel them as if they are my own. And they could very well be, as our thoughts seem to intertwine further together with each passing moment.

Freaked out, Ben saw another elderly human and began to follow him. A flash of memory went through my mind, where the old man through a window gave an animalistic roar and glared straight at Ben.

Or me.

Ben followed the old man down the street, where he came across a gated area. The old man stretched out his legs to get pass it, his limbs stretchy and flexible like a galvanic mechamorph's. Ben made me go through the gate, watching him closely.

_"This place just gets weirder and weirder..."_

_Beep, beep, beep_!

The sound of a timer echoed in my ears. I can feel myself losing consciousness...

_N-no_!

I cannot go back, I've only just woken up! Anything but going back, even if I am trapped within someone else! I panicked, because I feared what was about to come. But the fear was only instinctual, for I could not remember what I was afraid of, and the more I tried to figure it out the more lighted-headed I became...

In a matter of seconds, the timer went out and a red light passed through my vision, Ben's persona dominating my own as my consciousness left the waking world...

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Absence of warmth.

Absence of light and touch.

I can sense myself floating in some sort of empty, closed in space, a place where I cannot feel my body and control my movements. I can no longer sense Ben's presence, and without it, I feel less alive. No longer did I have steady thought patterns and feelings, they came inconsistently and at random. I could barely comprehend myself being conscious, but unlike before, I could not go back to sleep.

I am _awake_ now.

Ben, whoever he was, had awaken me inside my prison that was trying to contain me. And soon I was going to get my answers, I was going to get them through Ben...

I was going to find my way out.


	2. Ghost of a Freak

With each passing moment, I can feel myself growing stronger, my consciousness opening up little by little. It becomes easier to remain in control over my thoughts, allowing my presence to make a stronger impact. It is hard to tell how much time has passed since Ben first awaken me, but it is obvious that he can't keep himself from looking into the secrets of my prison. It is annoying, how foolishly he experiments with it. He is so childlike, reckless, unable to think things through.

Childlike...from what I've seen of his actions, what I've felt from him, it is no secret that this Ben is a child. Probably the same age as Gwen, though she seems much more mature. A more responsible host for my prison...who's name I have yet to unlock.

As I regain my strength, I faintly began to recall my own memories. But it is so distorted, and having Ben's persona intervene does not make it easier to remember. At times, it made me wonder if Ben was having the same effect that I was, having my personality trying to intertwine with his. Did he even know of my existence, surely he must sense something at the very least?

Eventually, after multiple times of sensing my prison being in use, Ben once again summoned me. The bright green light came, and I opened my eye to the bright, warm, open world. A spark of energy developed within me, to feel the open space outside of my prison was thrilling. I wanted to fly away, I wanted to feel this new warmth I never knew before! To escape and be free.

But Ben's mischievousness held me back, taking me back to this dark, cold, closed in mine.

Walls..._walls_ all around me...

Are they closing in? From the corners of my vision, I could see the walls and ceiling, inch by inch, move further and further in.

I...I was going to get crushed, I was going to be imprisoned! _Get me out_! Get me out before it was too late!

Despite my protests, my pounding heart and rush of adrenaline, Ben continued further into the cave, using my power of invisibility. Waiting around as if wanting for some prey to wander in. In the midst of my panic, I was able to sense an uneasy feeling developing within him.

_"'...Get out?'"_

He muttered the words so softly even I had trouble hearing them.

But before either of us could react, we could see Gwen coming into the mine.

"Ben, I know you are in here!" she shouted, a faint tone of fear in her voice as she walked further in. "Come on out, doofus! Grandpa said you shouldn't be misusing the watch like this!"

...Watch? What a bossy little girl...

Giggling softly to himself, Ben floated over towards Gwen, putting himself behind her as he floated right over her. He had my hands so close to her neck, where I could take my claw like finger and delicately slice open her throat...

_"Aw! But it is the perfect place for a freaky ghost!"_

Gwen gasped and filched, turning around to face Ben. He laughed at his cousin's shock and anger, his amusement blocking out any other emotions he might have felt.

Any feeling that he might have sensed my presence.

Gwen continued to chastise Ben, bickering at him like an older sibling would of sorts. It was a pain to hear, but it did have a sense of nostalgia to it, as if I have been in her position before.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, parts of it rising up like something was coming at us from underground. Ben quickly picked up Gwen and moved us out of the way, where a cyborg alien came out of the ground. It was obviously not an inhibitor of this planet, its technology seemingly more advance with powerful crab like appearance and claws that could crush any alien's skull. Nor was it hard to figure out why it was here. It wanted my prison, this watch that Gwen had described.

Immediately, Ben and Gwen were frightened, the alien, most likely a bounty hunter, moved closer and closer towards them.

"Hand over the Omnitrix!" it ordered, having a robotic voice that was painful to the ears.

The Omnitrix...the name of my prison...

_"Hey, I don't know who you think you are,"_ Ben stated, stepping up to the bounty hunter. _"But you will never get the Omnitrix!"_

A second later, confused, he turned towards his cousin and asked in a soft voice, _"...What is he talking about?"_

Gwen crossed her arms.

"The watch, stupid! Why else would he be here?"

A feeling of realization came through.

_"Oh! Right, I knew that!"_

...What an imbecile.

The cyborg continued to speak, confirming that he _was_ indeed a bounty hunter, sent by some rich alien overlord wanting my prison's power. He tried to intimidate Ben into handing it over. Whether it was naïvety or a sense of ownership, the two were mixed together, Ben refused to cooperate. Turning himself invisible, leaving his defenseless cousin to her demise, he went onto the offensive.

_Finally_!

A chance to fight and take away the power of some lesser creature... I should possess the cyborg's body, tear apart whatever little living essence it may have left and internally destroy its body!

My thoughts were quick and fast pace, having Ben hesitate in his movements.

_No_! _Why_ are you slowing down? Go in for the kill! _Tear_ that thing apart!

Ben's heart rate accelerated.

"There you are."

Using what I presumed was heat vision, the bounty hunter was able to locate us and spray some kind of liquid onto my skin, forcing my body to become solid. Ben's froze, the bounty hunter being able to get a clean hit towards my chest. It was a hard hit, causing us to be flown to the other side of the mine, my back getting slammed into the wall before we fell to the ground. Ben must have felt some of the pain, but since it was my body, I took in most of it.

My consciousness faded a bit, the bounty hunter attacking mercilessly. It was humiliating to Ben, and yet _I_ was the one who paid by the child's inability to act. Why did this child hesitate?! He was going to get us killed, his cousin killed! He had my prison, he had my power, why is he this useless?! Why am _I_ this useless!?

I hated this boy, and before I knew it, the timer for the Omnitrix came and I was once again taken away...

* * *

><p>I loathed this boy. I <em>loathed<em> this boy!

He had _no_ idea what sort of power he had, he treated my prison as if it was some sort of toy! Playfully, he used its power, _my_ power, for tiny deeds of heroism. Heroism that only had the purpose of filling up the child's ego, his arrogance and reckless nature. He also came up with nicknames for my prison's other inhabitants, as if they were like pets.

Heatblast, Diamondhead, Fourarms, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Upgrade, XLR8, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, and Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak...what he decided to call me.

A freak, am I?

I could feel the negativity the word gives off. He has little respect for me, for all the aliens he is able to possess. But for me, perhaps there is a little fear?

The more he uses me, the stronger I become. In time, I will eventually be able to take over, become the dominate personality. Ben must have realized this, in some part, because he had started to use me less and less. Only when it was necessary, when he had to, like when he had no choice but to unlock the darker side of my prison...

In a dark, opened space, I was summoned out of the Omnitrix. The dark, cool air was familiar to me, the most familiar surrounding that I have come across since awakening. Levitating before me, was a human dressed ridiculously with tons of white makeup, a gleam of sadistic lust filling his dark gaze. He was a clown, one that brought great fear to Ben. His anxiety was high, but also was his anger that this Zombozo has hurt his family.

_"I may be afraid of you,"_ Ben said, moving my gaze to study Zombozo. _"But I'm more afraid of losing my family to a freak like you!"_

He turned invisible, punching Zombozo in the face and taunting him in the shadows. His anger grew while his fear faded. The clown's eyes grew wide, his whole body tensing up as he wildly looked around in all directions.

He he...ha ha ha!

The boy was becoming smart. He should grab that piece of wood that laid on the ground and smash it against the pathetic clown's head. Hard enough to leave a large, bloody gash! Surprisingly, Ben looked over to see that piece of wood, grabbed it tightly, and moved towards Zombozo.

Yes, yes...

Picking up speed, Ben used all of his, _my_, strength and slammed the clown with the wood, causing him to crash into his machine and destroying it. Ben and I laughed softly, and at that moment, our thoughts became one. We approached the injured, disturbed clown. He seemed to feed off of a human's positive energies, so for him to feel this _intense_ negative emotion gave me great satisfaction.

Or was it Ben who felt satisfied?

Zombozo yelped once he saw us, praying for us to leave him alone. I laughed again.

"Do you want to see something that's _really_ scary?"

Taking a hold of my second layer of skin's opening by my chest, Ben ripped it open just enough for Zombozo to see my true appearance. A spark of energy went through me, feeling my consciousness take up full, temporary control, Zombozo's screams empowering me. I laughed cruelly, seeing the pathetic 'human' curl up towards the broken machine that once gave him power.

"Aw...don't tell me you are afraid of old..."

I flew up to him, moving to where I was right on top of him.

"..._Ghostfreak_..."

Our eyes met, where I let out a simple "Boo." This caused Zombozo panic, using some sort of magic to disappear in full terror.

But once he was gone, Ben's consciousness swiftly came up, taking over my body. He stared down at his, my, hands, like he just committed murder and his victim's blood stained them.

_"Whoa... That kind of freaked _me_ out..."_

Not even a second passed till the Omnitrix's timer went off, and darkness consumed me.

But that little taste of freedom, that thrill of empowerment, wasn't going to be my last.


	3. Ghostfreak Out

But it would take much more effort to get more than just a taste of freedom.

Ever since our fight with Zombozo, where much of my restraint was taken away, I had gained more and more strength by the day. No longer did I need Ben to summon me from the Omnitrix to see the outside world; I've gained enough strength to be able to get to see it through Ben's eyes. With the Omnitrix being somewhat like a parasite attached to his flesh, its being and Ben's almost one, it made it to where I can slip my consciousness briefly between the two. It only lasted for a moment, as it took much of my energy to do it, but anything was better than total emptiness.

Ben's world...it fascinated me. The brightness from the blazing sun to all the comfort and color it contained... My world, my home...was nothing like this. I cannot remember it fully, but I know it was not this beautiful. It was dark, cold...filled with death and injustice. A lack of freedom, a lack of control.

I...want this world, I want to claim it for my own. Somehow, I was able to take control of Ben for just a second, using his hand to reach out to the open world. But as I did, I could feel my consciousness get sucked back into the Omnitrix.

The light, the warmth...

Fading.

I fought to keep in control, but the emptiness was too overpowering.

Darkness...

Nothingness...

Closed in walls...

* * *

><p>If I could go into Ben's waking mind, take over his consciousness for a short while, then there <em>must<em> be a way for me to communicate with him. So close, I was, to full strength. I could feel it, my prison's power is no longer overpowering. If I could just get Ben summon me, I could find a way to escape. I _had_ to escape soon, for the cramp space is becoming too much...

I decided that communication would be the easiest when Ben was unconscious, where his defenses were lowered. But the wait for that to happen was drawn out, making me feel anxious.

Once I sensed that he was asleep, I used all of my stored energy to enter his subconscious. With a boy as energetic as he, even in sleep, his mind was very active with dreams. In this current dream that I was entering, Ben and his cousin Gwen where in some kind of park, where a child was stuck in a tree and crying for help.

The park in Ben's mind was very unusual compared to the ones I have seen through his eyes. In his world, the plant life is bright green with a blazing sun overhead, however here, the plant life's color is red and the sun is not quite as bright. What was this sudden change? It was curious, but I could not let that distract me.

Using the Omnitrix, Ben transformed into the vulpimancer, or Wildmutt, as he liked to call it. Even in his own dreams, the child relies too much on the machine. Ben climbed up the tree, approaching the distressed child, in hopes of rescuing him. Taking this opportunity, I allowed myself to merge with the tree Ben was in, where my consciousness spread throughout it and into the child.

_"It's okay," _Ben said to the boy, in a vain attempt to calm him down. _"I'm here to help get you down."_

"...I don't want to get down, _I want out_!"

The words came out fast and harsh. I didn't know how effectively I was going to be able to communicate with Ben, for the moment when he realizes I'm in his head, his consciousness will push me back into my prison. I had to make this quick and simple, make sure he gets the message.

And have him know that he cannot ignore me until I am free!

At the sound of my voice, Ben's claws dug into the tree, his startled state darkening and deforming the dream. He tried to get away, but whether it was from my own power or his consciousness, the tree I inhabited gained my form. Where _I_ had _full_ control.

"You cannot run from me, Ben," I said, grabbing him and clutching him tightly in my hand.

He squirmed and grunted, his consciousness already fighting mine. I was running out of time.

"Always the hero...what a waste of potential! You want to be helpful? Then get me out of this prison! Get me out! Get me out! _Get me out_!"

The more I spoke, the more emphasis I would put into my voice. By the time Ben was able to fully push me away, I said it enough times to be for sure he would remember it...

No matter what, I was _going_ to be freed.

* * *

><p>Being back inside my prison never felt more torturous. I had <em>finally<em> been able to effectively communicate with Ben, the key to my freedom, and yet he has yet to act. Did I _not_ make myself clear that I wanted out? _What_ was he waiting for?

The emptiness...the emptiness is suffocating me!

As often as I could, I would slip into Ben's consciousness, speak to him in any way I could. Hallucinations, whispering in his mind, _anything_ within my power. I was terrifying him, his heart rate accelerating with his eyes wildly looking around. Perhaps I was even driving him mad.

From what I saw of the outside world, his dear cousin and grandfather were becoming very concerned, his cousin's fear mixing with fury. Besides getting Ben's attention, I did not pay much notice to the other surroundings. But from what I did see, there were a lot of closed in areas in this new location. Limited places to wander with groups of children huddling together and walking by. Was this a prison, much like my own? Ben seems to sense its imprisoning power, feeling anxious and limited. A prison within a prison...

Eventually, Gwen lost her patience with Ben, about to unleash her wrath until there was the sudden sound of a crash. Having his hero complex, Ben immediately rushed over towards the source of it.

Yes!

If there is danger in this place, then he will be forced to free me! He can't ignore me any longer! He _has_ to summon me! He-

...Wait, _what_ is he doing?

He isn't summoning me...he is trying to reach for the pyronite! _No_! No, you won't neglect me any longer!

_I'm going to be free_!

Using all of my willpower and strength, I fought against the Omnitrix and forced myself to be summoned. I could feel the emptiness fade away, the walls moving back as I gained feeling and a beating heart. I opened my eye, taking in the bright, colorful, open world.

_"_Ghostfreak_!" _Ben shouted alarmed. _"I didn't pick you!"_

His persona was fighting for control, but like the time when we fought Zombozo, I had the upper hand. And I was gaining more and more power over him by the second.

"Nice try..."

I blinked, only now noticing three of Ben's enemies stood before me. The...Circus Freaks, I believe they were called.

_Freaks_, are they? How appropriate...

"...But we ain't scared of no ghosts!"

Using their unnatural powers, the largest Circus Freak picked up some wooden benches and threw them at me. They landed on top of me, however, my ability to make my body transparent made the attack fail in vain.

He...he he...

I sensed that another member of the freaks unleashed an attack, some kind of acid leaking through the wood and steel.

He he he he...

My growing laughter mixed with theirs, along with Ben's screams of terror echoing in my ears.

He he ha ha ha!

A sense of power and control flooded through me as I rose from the ruins of acid and wood.

He he _ha ha ha ha ha ha_!

The Circus Freaks halted in their laughter, their eyes wide as they stared at me.

"..._Ghostfreak_..."

My throat felt dry, rough, as I used my voice for the first time. Not _Ben_ using my voice, not my voice used in representation of my thoughts... No, this was _me_ speaking, _me_ standing before them.

And it felt _so_ good!

"...You _should_ be afraid," I said, my voice growing in strength with each passing word. "You should be afraid of _Ghostfreak_!"


	4. A Burning Reality

With a rush of adrenaline flowing through me, I charged at the Circus Freaks. Becoming transparent, I entered the body of the weaker male freak, lifting his body high off the ground. He screamed, his comrades in a panic as I threw him against the wall. I laughed harshly, a twisted joy flowing through my heart. Ben's voice begged me to stop, and though I could hear his voice in the back of my head, I could not make out what he was saying. 'Poor' child, being overpowered just like this!

Ha ha ha!

Glancing behind me, I saw the stronger Circus Freak launch an attack at me, the female of the group blocking any escape. I chuckled, dodging his punch swiftly with ease. I turned invisible, the two Circus Freaks freezing in place.

A fatal mistake.

Levitating behind him, I tightly grabbed the inside of his head, making him scream in agony. I smiled underneath my second skin, its tightness making me feel somewhat constraint. I turned towards the remaining Circus Freak, her face twisted with rage and fear. She unleashed her fury against me with her tentacle like hair, where I let her catch me by the wrist.

Oh, _what_ a fool, ah ha ha ha ha!

I sank down into the ground, pulling her down to the ground face down. I clutched onto the back of her head and smashed it against the hard floor, to the point of making her lose unconsciousness. I rose up from the ground, my gaze gleaming down at my victim.

_He ha ha ha_!

And now...for the _kill_!

"You're trashing the _whole_ gym! Are you _trying_ to ruin my chances of getting accepted here?!"

Gwen's voice broke through my over excited mind. Glancing behind me, I saw that both of Ben's relatives have arrived, the shock on their faces... They were fearful, _fearful_ of what was becoming of their precious Ben!

He he he...aha _ha_ _ha ha_!

"Ben," Gwen shouted, her voice cracking with emotion, "_answer_ me!"

"...Ben's..."

I slowly turned to face her, to make sure she met my gaze. Could she see that I was no longer her cousin? _Could_ she spot a difference?

"...not here..."

Gwen's eyes widened, me moving closer and giving off a soft, "Boo," much like I had done with Zombozo. She fell backwards, and I laughed at her startled state.

_Ah ha ha ha ha_!

This power... This _control_!

Hearing clumsy footsteps in the distance, I looked over to see that the Circus Freaks were trying to make their escape.

"Aw... It appears they haven't learned their lesson yet! Ha _ha_!"

I chased after them, leaving behind Gwen and her grandfather in the half destroyed gym. I was right behind the freaks, and when they noticed I was on their tail, they cried out and quickened their pace. But I caught up just as fast. I could fly after them till the end of time if I had to! They could not escape me! I-

_Beep, _beep! _Beep, _beep!

My heart stopped at the sound of the Omnitrix's timer.

"_No_! I'm _not_ going back!" I screamed, clutching onto my head so tightly that I could feel my clawtips break my second skin.

My vision was fading, the emptiness was coming to claim me...

"I'm _not_ going back!"

The final beep went off, and I expected the nothingness to consume my mind.

But...it did not.

The Omnitrix's ringing was done, yet I still felt warm air against me. There was atmosphere, my body had feeling...with that _tight_ second skin, and my heart had a beat.

"Whew...glad that's over."

That...t-that voice!

I opened my eye, seeing that I was standing face to face with a shadow covered wall. I turned around, seeing Ben in his true form trying to catch his breath. I smiled, though it was hard to with my second skin so tight.

"Aw...and I thought we were close..."

Ben's face paled, him looking up to meet my gaze. Here we were, seeing each other for the first time. So _this_ was my prison's owner. A small boy who's untamed brown hair showed he couldn't take care of himself, with baggy and lose clothes. And naïve green eyes...ones that have yet to see life's true miseries or truths!

"So nice to finally meet you," I said, floating a tad closer to him, "face to face."

Ben took a step back.

"N-no...you can't be you!" he exclaimed. "_I'm_ you!"

I laughed cruelly.

"You are me? I was _never_ you!"

I gained eye level with him, anger flowing through me along with the tightness of my second skin getting to me.

"You only had my body, as my consciousness was trapped within the Omnitrix," I explained. "For as long as I can remember, I have been contained within that machine! And now...now I am _free_..."

I floated back a bit. I am free from the Omnitrix, I'm free from Ben, now there was only one thing left that was holding me back...

"Now that I am out...I can reveal my truth self!"

By unsheathing my claws, unleashing the tentacles within my chest, I was able to tear off my constraining skin. With each tear in it, the second layer fell off naturally, eventually allowing me to rip it off my face. Though my more sensitive skin took a moment to get used to the warm alien air, I began to feel more at ease. Ben's eyes were wide with horror.

"Whoa...and I thought you were ugly before!"

His expression, the way his voice cracked...it was impossible for him to hide his fear. I gave a crooked smile.

"_So_ judgmental. You and every other creature I have met!"

A soft chuckle escaped me.

"But now they cannot keep me back anymore! Those who have imprisoned me will feel my wrath! But first..."

I began to close in on Ben, where in response he tried to keep some distance between us.

"Let's see how you like being trapped within someone else!"

Ben stepped back into the sunlight, where I reached out to grab him. But the moment the light came into contact with my skin, I felt an overwhelming burning sensation as a faint amount of smoke came up. I couldn't help but scream, forcing myself to retreat inside the wall.

W-what was this?

Why did the light hurt me all of a sudden? Ben used my body before, nothing like this happened! Thoughts raced through my mind, most of them not making much sense. I felt like I _should_ have known why that happened, but for some reason...

The room I ended up retreating to turned out to be a public restroom, where mirrors covered one of the bright colored walls. A mirror... Now that I have seen Ben's appearance for the first time, might as well take a look at what I look like. I haven't seen my reflection since I was captured, and I was curious what being imprisoned has done to me. I allowed myself to become visible, staring straight at one of the mirrors as my appearance came into view.

My spine was in a sharp curve, dried up violet skin and sharp, dark blue claws. Parts of my flesh had decayed from my body, as a section of my ribcage was visible and there were missing pieces of skin from my tail. Not to mention the fresh burnt marks on my hand. My face would be considered to most species twisted and deformed, being upside down and skull like.

I blinked a couple of times, seeing the expression in my single pink eye. I turned away from the mirror, becoming transparent again as I left the restroom. To be out of one prison, only to be imprisoned within another...

No, I was _not_ having that!

There must be a way for me to completely free myself! There _must_ be something missing from me! Perhaps something from the Omnitrix?

I paused in my movements, now coming out the other side of the building, still protected by its shadow.

...Yes, that _must_ be it! I'm still missing a part of myself... Ben, the child...if I were to merge with him, would I be able to become 'whole' again? Would I no longer need to stay in the shadows, would I no longer have any confinement?

My mind was racing again...

Though I didn't know what exactly was going on, I knew that Ben was the key to my absolute freedom. I needed to hunt him down, before it was too late!

But first, to find a temporary partner...

Glancing around the area, I saw up ahead a scrawny human boy playing some kind of instrument. Smiling slightly, I slowly approached him. At first, he was clueless, but then slowly, he began to sense something was wrong. The boy ceased his obnoxious playing and looked over to see if I was coming.

But I had returned inside the walls of the building. A few seconds passed, where the boy relaxed again. When his guard was down, I came out and revealed myself. Seeing my 'monstrous' appearance, he cried out in terror. He tried to run, but I rushed into his body and possessed him. He was a weak-willed creature, making it easy for my persona to take over. Once I had full control, I turned and walked over towards the edge of the shadow. I smiled, laughing softly as I reached out to feel the hot sun hit my host's skin.


	5. To Gain Power Over the Hero

I wandered the prison's grounds for hours, searching every place my host was able take me and scanning the area thoroughly. This prison was a lot larger than what it seemed to be through Ben's eyes, my host's memories giving me a new perspective of how controlling it was. But no matter where I went, I could not relocate Ben or his family. There was a good chance that he was gone, he _was_ leaving a bad impression on the prison's inhabitants after all. The thought of him being out of my reach, with the rest of me still trapped, terrified me.

_"'Let's rob a school! It would be _easy_ money!'"_

Walking past a shed, I stopped in my tracks. I could hear the voice of the female Circus Freak. She sounded frustrated, clearly arguing with her fellow freaks. I smiled to myself.

If I cannot find Ben myself, I'll just have Ben simply come to me!

With a plan forming in my mind, I opened the door to the shed. The moment I entered, the Circus Freaks ceased their bickering. But instead of just simply showing them my true form to immediately intimidate them, I decided to play a little mind game...

"Attention, freaks!" I exclaimed, my voice rising with a commanding tone. "You are now under _my_ domain. Surrender yourselves to me or feel my wrath!"

The Circus Freaks gave blank stares as I stepped further inside for them to see my host's unintimidating appearance. There was a short silence, and before long, they burst into laughter. Taking the opportunity, I then released my host and appeared before them.

At the sight of me, the Circus Freaks froze, eyes wide. The boy who I had taken control of fell to his knees, cold sweat coming down as he panted heavily. Seeing my shadow casted down beside him, the boy screamed and turned to face me. His face was drenched with fear, quickly getting to his feet and running out of the shed. I chuckled softly at his amusing reaction, turning my gaze back to the Circus Freaks.

"Not so confident now, are we?"

The freaks backed up against a wall as I cornered them, me enjoying every moment I had power over them.

"W-who are you?!" the largest Circus Freak asked in fear. "Are you that kid again?"

A snap of unpredictable anger went through me as I lashed out, scratching the freak's face slightly with my claws. He, along with his comrades, cried and flinched. The largest freak placed his hand over the bloody scratch marks.

"I am _not_ that child!" I spat at him. "And if you accuse me of being any more like him, I'll do _much_ worse than give you a simple scratch!"

The freak glared at me but said nothing in reply. Having my reason quickly come back, I softened my tone.

"As you can see, we each have our own grudges against the boy. Serve me, and I can promise you that he will never bother you again. Along with regaining the money that you were so inclined to collect."

"...And what if we don't join you?"

The other male stepped forward, and while his body shook with fear, his eyes showed he desperately wanted to be intimidating.

"Do you think we are dumb enough to just go along with you because you can scare us, _freak_?"

The female of the group giggled softly, as if calling me a freak somehow gave them the upper hand. While being called 'freak' sent a feeling of irritation down my spine, I was able to keep my composure.

"It would be foolish to cast aside an offer such as this," I replied, my voice cracking with built up emotion. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and together, we would have a better chance of defeating him."

I could feel a twisted smile form on my lips.

"But if you need some extra persuasion..."

Without warning, I slipped into the body the weaker male Circus Freak. He screamed, shouting for me to get out of his head as I made the worse of his memories play in his mind. I lifted his body up off the ground, flinging him against the wall, ceiling, and ground. I could feel the pain I was giving him, and it caused a rush of energy to flow through me.

Soon enough, I forced myself to stop before I killed him from the inside out. He laid on the ground, shaking badly as his comrades stared down at him horrified.

"Any other questions or hesitations?"

The female freak and stronger male looked at each other for a split second.

"...W-when do we start?" the female freak asked, she and her comrade giving off big smiles.

I grinned, feeling empowerment by having these three lives in the palm of my hand. They would make good minions, once I tame them. All that was left was to find Ben, and to not risk harming myself, I had to wait till nightfall.

It was a long wait, but in the meantime, I had my new pets to train...

* * *

><p>I didn't need to act for Ben to find me again; his hero complex had already brought him to me! As day faded into night, I had sent out one of the Circus Freaks, whose names I learned to be Thumbskull, Acid Breath, and Frightwig, to see if Ben was indeed no longer in the prison. Turns out, he had never left, the RV his grandfather drove still parked outside it. I had no doubt Ben had been hunting for me, wanting to put an end to me before I could escape out into the world... What a foolish boy, he was, as it makes everything go far more smoothly for me.<p>

When the sun had set, it was time to set up our trap. I possessed Acid Breath, using his body while ordering Thumbskull and Frightwig to cause havoc onto the prison. From the looks of it, we had attacked girls' sleeping area, for most of our victims were female. In the chaos of panicking inhabitants, I saw from the corner of my eye the female that was leading Ben and his family through the prison earlier. I specifically ordered Frightwig to capture her, for if we were to see Gwen...

He he, it would be comical to see her chances of being admitted to this prison sink even lower!

Though I was having too much fun destroying the prison's walls with Acid Breath's powers, I eventually ordered us to retreat. Ben should be here by now. We went back outside, where just as I predicted, Ben was standing right there, in the form of a tetramand.

"I don't have time for you freaks!" Ben exclaimed, seeing us. "Get lost before I pound your faces into the ground again!"

I smirked, amused to see that Ben could not recognize me within one of his enemies.

"Sorry kid," Frightwig replied, crossing her arms and smiling. "But things are only now starting!"

_"And it won't end till I see you dead."_

I fazed out of Acid Breath's body.

"Hello again, Ben," I said with a hint of spite. "Have you been working out?"

"_Ghostfreak_!"

Gwen and her grandfather flinched at the sight of me. I laughed.

"Couldn't resist coming after me, could you, child? Blindly going after an enemy that you barely know anything about..."

I moved an inch closer to them.

"It is a miracle that you are still alive."

Ben clutched his fists.

"What do you know? You've been in the watch all this time! You don't know anything about me!"

"An ectonurite's consciousness can move within the tiniest of DNA," I explained. "My DNA was connected to the Omnitrix, meaning that it was connected to you as well."

Ben blinked his four tetramand eyes, Gwen rolling her eyes at his blank stare.

"I could witness, even if it was for a short time, everything you have experienced since obtaining the Omnitrix. And even more so when you used me for your foolish hero fantasies, where I could feel every mistake you made and every shot of pain in greater magnitude."

The anger in my voice grew with each word I spoke, the rage I had built up for the longest time about to come out all at once.

"Hey, how was I suppose to know you were in there?!" Ben said, in a vain attempt to defend himself.

How could you _not_ know I was in there?

"Your ignorance is aggregating. But no matter... The moment I merge with you I will be able to kill your persona!"

I launched out at him to merge with him, but for some reason, the moment I came in contact with him I could not enter. The force...it was an energy from the Omnitrix! Because this isn't his true body, I cannot enter take control of him through it!

Ben panicked, taking a hold of me like an ectoplasm-blanket, and throwing me off of him. I went back to solid form, and in my moment of weakness, I felt an overwhelming amount of heat hit my skin. I screamed, moving as fast as I could into one of my minion's bodies.

"Grr...I...h-hate..._this_!"

Thumbskull's grunts of pain faded as I took over him. Through his eyes, I could see that Ben's grandfather held a sun gun. He fired it again, however in my host's body, it had no effect. I laughed harshly.

"Your weapon is useless as long I'm in a host body! And time is on my side, for the night is young and it won't be long till the Omnitrix times out!"

Signaling to attack, Acid Breath and I went after Ben. Everything but my opponent vanished from my vision, all rhythm of thought gone. All that mattered was Ben. I used every bit of Thumbskull's strength to my advantage, trying to get a clear hit on him while Acid Breath weakened him.

While Ben was ignorant and childlike, he did know how to use every alien he had at this fingertips. He used the tetramand's strength to resist the burning sensation of Acid Breath's saliva, and turn Thumbskull's strength against me. Picking me up, he threw me to the ground, hard enough to feel some of Thumbskull's bones break. But the throw was not hard enough to kill.

Ben _never_ aimed to kill...

A fatal mistake.

I switched out of Thumbskull's body and into Frightwig's, throwing the girl she was holding to the side. Ben punched Acid Breath, hitting his head hard enough to knock him out momentarily. Using Frightwig's hair, I restrained Ben's four arms. I subdued him as much as I could, however Frightwig did not possess the same strength that Thumbskull had.

Ben was quick to overpower me, using two of his arms to pull at her hair and restrain me. Soon enough, Ben tied me up with the hair and restrain me from any sort of movement. He threw me to the ground, an arrogant grin upon his face.

"You can play musical freaks all you want," Ben remarked. "I'll just kick their butts one after the other!"

What I wouldn't give to possess him and make him tear off that grin from his own face. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Gwen was helping that girl stand up, being completely defenseless.

"...You're right, child."

I came out of Frightwig to meet Ben's gaze with my own.

"You have no fear of giving pain to those you do not understand," I said. "But what if your next opponent is someone you treasure like a sister?"

Ben gasped.

As I rushed towards Gwen, he tried to warn her to get out of the way. But a tetramand was not a kineceleran. Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs as I approached her, the fear in her green gaze growing the closer I got. And then her cries stopped, as I put her out of her misery by pushing her persona deep within her mind.


	6. In the Shadows of Death

But unlike my previous hosts, where a simple push led their subconscious to surrender, Gwen's was much stronger. Her will fought back, weakly at first, but slowly gaining more and more confidence. She was much stronger than the others, an energy inside her that was different...

Ben hesitated to approach Gwen, his eyes full of fear and concern. I smiled, laughing softly as I lifted up his cousin's head. Using her body's quick reflexes, I jumped up to attack. The kicks and punches I delivered did not bring even a scratch to Ben's tetramand's skin, but all I needed to do was stall. Stall till that ear piercing beeping began to play...

Not knowing what to do, Ben took a tight hold of Gwen's arm and threw us to the ground. The throw was not as powerful as the others I've felt, but it did send a shiver of pain go down Gwen's back. For a second, Gwen's subconscious cried out, pushing my consciousness to the side.

"...B-Ben!" Gwen stuttered in pain. "W-what are you doing?!"

No! I will not be overpowered again by a mere child!

Before Ben had time to react, I took back control of Gwen's body. Using her strength, I was able to jump and kick him in the face, leaping from to the wall of the prison and then climbing it. Every second that passed, I could sense Gwen's subconscious fight me more and more. It would only be a matter of time before this energy, whatever it was, would overpower me so much that I would have no choice but to retreat. But by the time that would happen, the Omnitrix's timer should go off...

And then Ben _would be mine_!

Hearing the crunching sound of the rock, I could sense that Ben was right behind me. Soon enough, I stood at the top of the wall, backing away till Ben reached the top. We stood face to face, him desperately trying to predict my next move.

"This ends here, Ghostfreak!" Ben exclaimed. "Get out of my cousin before I-"

_Beep, _beep! _Beep, _beep!

I chuckled softly. For once, I was glad to hear that awful, imprisoning beeping!

Ben's eyes widened as he transformed into his original human self. Smiling, I approached him, though it pained me so with Gwen's subconscious clawing at me as it was. But before I could get close enough to leap into his body, Ben's grandfather came up from the top of a ladder and throw him that sun gun.

"Come on out so I can fry your pale butt!" Ben shouted, sounding more confident.

I stopped in place. I trembled in Gwen's body, her will clashing into mine from within. I had to think fast, I _had_ to get him to surrender!

"I…have a better idea," I replied. "Why don't you drop the weapon and allow me to take what is rightfully mine!"

"You'll never get the Omnitrix, you freak!" Ben shouted defensively. "To take over the world or whatever it is you want with it!"

I clutched Gwen's teeth together.

"…If you won't give it to me, then you better hope your cousin knows how to fly!"

With the slipping power I had, I jumped to the edge of the wall.

"One step, just _one_ little step and she will be done for!" My voice became higher in pitch, my attention divided between talking to Ben and fighting off Gwen. "You have till the count of three to surrender or the last thing you'll ever hear from your cousin is her _screams_!"

For some reason, I gave off a harsh, pain filled laugh. I don't know why, but the thought of losing someone who I treasured like a sister, as Ben was being threatened with, felt like pure torture. Was this a memory of mine trying to come to light?

"One…"

I took a small step back.

Memory or not, it did not matter. Becoming whole _did_ matter! I can figure out this pain later, so long I was not chained to a prison!

"…Two…"

I could feel Gwen losing her balance. One wrong move and she was dead.

Dead… His sister dead…

My sister…

"Fine, you win!"

The sound of Ben's voice brought me back to the present. He had dropped the weapon, and at the same moment, Gwen's consciousness had found its way to overpower mine. She screamed as I rushed out of her body and head towards Ben. From the corner of my eye, I saw that the Circus Freaks have arrived, Thumbskull holding the grandfather hostage.

"One of you grab the girl!" I ordered, seeing that Gwen was struggling to remain conscious. "We will kill them later."

"Hey, you Halloween reject!"

Attempting to reclaim the gun, Ben reached down for it. But I was close enough to where I could instantly possess him before he claimed it. I made my way inside him, Ben screaming as the Omnitrix's green electricity sparked from the watch.

My body was being pulled into the Omnitrix, a rush of energy and power flowing through me. Yes, I was regaining the missing part of myself! Cold replacing the warmth, the light beginning to fade just a slight… A flash of green, just like I saw when I first woke up.

I blinked a couple of times, Ben nowhere in sight, and the look of horror on his family's faces…

"Ah, together again," I said to myself, "just like be…"

I felt something was caught in my throat. Coughing and yacking, something came up into my mouth and fell off my tongue.

"Yuck… That's enough to make me gag too."

My eye twitched to see Ben's galvan form, sitting on the ground drenched in saliva.

"Why you…!"

I reached down to grab him, but Ben being so tiny and slippery he was able to escape my grasp. He ran, but while I was busy trying to get him, Ben's family was able to outsmart the Circus Freaks. I turned to see them escaping as well, my minions looking exhausted, weak, and confused. From the corner of my vision, Ben escaped into the building within a small crack in the exterior. I cursed.

"Go after the child's family, while I deal with him," I ordered. "Capture them alive and wait for me outside."

"But boss…"

I didn't bother to hear the rest of Acid Breath's excuse. Really, all I needed them to do was keep Ben and his family separated long enough for me to take over Ben. The Omnitrix shouldn't last much longer, not on borrowed time. It was a game of cat and mouse, but there were only so many places to hide and stall…

Entering the building, I found myself in a large, dark tower, boxes and sheets covering old storage. The air was musky, almost suffocating. The feeling inside this place reminded me of my asphyxiating prison in the Omnitrix. I began to feel unsettled, paranoid even.

Becoming invisible, I searched every little place inside the tower. Behind every box, every curtain, inside very little crack within the wall. Ben's galvan form was no doubt helping him slip past me, that damned species being so small that they were impossible to capture. Along with their enhance intelligence, being too smart for their own good. Like the creator of the Omnitrix...who must have known I was in his invention, but yet refused to act. If I ever get my claws on him...

_Beep, _beep! _Beep, _beep!

A bright flash of red came from behind me. I made myself visible, to where I saw Ben on his knees, his green eyes wide with fear.

"Oh man, _not_ now!"

Our eyes met for a second, where I went straight at him. Ben swiftly got to his feet, running as fast as he could to escape. But there was no way out, for we were _both_ trapped! Seeing that there was no way he could out run me, Ben climb over the railing and fell down to another level of the tower. I pursued, where he soon grabbed on to a wooden beam. I almost had him, but he let go just before I could reach him and fell down safely to another level. He ran off again, and I growled in frustration.

"There is no use running from me, boy," I hissed. "You cannot escape me, so long as you hold the Omnitrix!"

"You know, for a guy who has been complaining about being trapped for so long," Ben called back, "it's weird that you _really_ want it back."

He ran up towards a wall, standing right beside some worn out window curtains.

"Foolish child, as if you could fully understand what you possess on your wrist!"

In his moment of distraction, I came up and grabbed him, holding him up so he couldn't escape. Ben struggled, but I used my tentacles to restrain him as I clutched onto his arm with the Omnitrix.

"I almost envy you for your ignorance towards reality," I said, my eye locking onto his. "Consider this merciful of me to put you out of your misery before your tragedy should truly begin. For the power you possess at such a young age shall only bring you suffering."

I had him right where I wanted him; I had nothing to stop me from possessing him and claiming the rest of me.

So _why_ am I hesitating, _why_ am I still talking to him, prolonging the inevitable?

A small slimmer of light began to brighten up the dark tower as early morning sunlight slipped through the cracks of the curtains. Taking notice of this, and having a curtain right next to him, Ben took a tight hold of it with his right hand.

"It is about time you see the light, freak!"

He tore the curtain away from the window, allowing the light hit me straight on.

I screamed in agony, the heat being too much for my skin. I let go of my hold on Ben, my nerves going up into flames as I felt nothing but pain. Ben pulled down three more curtains, lighting up the entire tower. I had to find some shelter; I had to find a way to escape! I felt parts of my flesh beginning to burn off, as I dived further down into the tower.

The intense heat and pain was making me feel faint, even though I felt some relief of the cool air hitting my decaying skin. On the ground floor, I saw that there was one corner still covered in darkness, the sunlight unable to hit it. I rushed towards it, barely able to escape from death as my wounds were large and many. The heat was gone, but the pain was still agonizing. I collapsed, bumping into a piece of storage and having its cover fall onto of me. But I didn't care, it provided protection from the light.

Blood rushing to my head, ears ringing, I felt myself slipping. With the taste of dust and dirt, everything faded into black.


	7. A Phantom on the Loose

"Oh my gosh, what _is_ that thing?!"

"Why is its head upside down?"

"Is it dead? I think it's dead..."

"What are you doing?! Don't wake it up!"

"Well, shouting isn't helping!"

...Voices. Will there _always_ be voices in the darkness?

Am I stuck in the Omnitrix again?

I felt so exposed, my flesh feeling like it was burning. Something was causing it to be aggravated...

I opened my single eye, my sight fading as a blinding light was shining in my face. With the pain coming back from the intense light, my instincts took over my reasoning, and I lashed out towards the wielder of the light. My claws sliced through flesh, causing him to cry out. I stood up, seeing that the owner of the voices were children. They screamed, horrified and frozen in fear.

"What's going on here?"

Behind them in the darkness, I could see the figure of a girl standing in a door way. Desperate to find relief from the light, I became transparent and went after her. She screamed, running as fast as she could, trying to escape. But I ultimately caught up, her fear full of adrenaline being pushed to the side as I took over. The pain vanished from my being, a sense of security, but it only lasted a few seconds.

"Tiffany!"

Turning around, the children who blinded me with light were coming out of the tower. I made eye contact for a split second with them, before running off to find a way out. There was daylight when I fought Ben, and now it was night again...

How long have I've been out? Hours, days?

Was Ben _gone_?

"Tiffany!"

"Stop that girl!"

"Stop, _halt_!"

Many of the humans in charge of the school, prison, tried to stop my escape. I used Tiffany's smaller size and speed to get around the adults and security. Remembering how I got in as Ben, I raced for the entrance, Tiffany's heart pounding. I managed to escape, having no walls around me with endless amounts of space. I hunted through the parking lot, searching for Ben's grandfather's RV. It was nowhere in sight, gone from its original place in front of the school.

Ben was no longer here, he had escaped with the Omnitrix...

And only god, if there was one, would know what happened to the Circus Freaks. I was alone, barely alive and in a strange...yet different world.

After my nonstop running, I suddenly decided to stop. I abandoned my host. It was night, there was no light to hide from. I had the chance to be free, free from _everything_. I heard Tiffany groan as she fell unconscious, smiling at the fact that she turned out to be the brat who was snubbing Gwen. How convenient. I then turned invisible, leaving the site of the school and wandering off in a random direction.

I didn't care where I was going, didn't care what I would run into. Nothing, nothing was going to hold me back! No walls, no Omnitrix, no _nothing_!

Though the sun was gone, the air was still fairly warm, but cool enough to feel good on my healing skin. The stars glowed in the endless black sky, the tall, thick trees shrouded in darkness. This planet, even in the familiar shadows, was still captivating. It wasn't bleak, bland, and lifeless. There was still the color, the richness in variety and nothing looked the same.

Becoming solid, I touched the trunk of one of the trees beside the road, delicately moving one of my claws against its surface. Being free like this, I could feel myself calming down. My worries fading, Ben and the Omnitrix far from my mind... Almost in a trance, I moved from tree to tree, exploring as much as I could of this forest, of this world with no limitations set upon me.

And with no limitations, I could examine this world as much as I wanted.

* * *

><p>It was hard to tell how much time had passed. Day and night, I wandered the Earth from place to place, exploring its unique beauty and openness. During the day, I would possess a human host, sometimes multiple hosts, seeing through their eyes and learning more about human culture. When the dreaded sun passed, I headed out on my own and did most of my traveling then. I didn't care if it took me so long to get from one human civilization to another, I was far too entertained with my surroundings. It would be days before I would have time to sleep, only resting when I was at the point of fainting from exhaustion. There was so much to witness... To see, to feel, to interact with...<p>

Oh yes, the interaction was the best part!

Aside from Ben, I've been so isolated from any intellectual being, and he was nothing more than a clueless, closed minded child. The Circus Freaks only brought back my longing for contact, even if was from aliens. What was worse than the dark, closed in, empty prison, was the loneliness that could unsettle even the most introverted of personalities.

I could talk to them as my host, interfere with their night time walks and scare them with my 'hideous' appearance. Some of the scares were truly amusing, like this one young couple walking across the beach in the dark of night...

It was quiet, less crowded. The male was about to make a move on his mate, or mate to be chosen. But before he could lean in for a token of affection, a large tentacle appeared out of nowhere and grab her by the neck, tugging her towards the body of a floating, corpse like monster! The male's dark eyes grew wide at the sight of me, his mate's face turning pale and screaming for me to let her go.

I didn't even bother to come off as an intelligent being, taking in the thrill of their terror. While it felt like a long moment for me, it only lasted a matter of seconds, as I gently scratched the young girl's thin arm with a single claw. I let her go, her and her mate running, _screaming_, with my laughter echoing in the distance. The more I grew to love this planet, the more I grew to love those who inhabited it.

But not all of it was pure bliss.

When I had moved far south, in a place called Florida, I had possessed one of the humans in a large city. I was looking around this city, going nowhere in particular, when I suddenly saw a boy with untame brown hair run right pass me. I froze in place, turning around to see him go off into the distance.

It...it was Ben!

I was sure of it, there was no mistaking it... I won't let him get away from me this time!

Going after him, I picked up my pace, pushing away any human that got in my way. Luckily, the human I chose was exceptionally strong, so it did not take much effort. The humans around me got agitated, snapping at me as I went by.

"Hey, watch where you are going, you jerk!"

A very large, clearly uneducated, human male shouted at me as I shoved him out of the way.

Ben...he was almost at arm's length!

"Hey, didn't you hear me?!"

The aggressive male took a hold of my host's shoulder, holding me in place. I tried to fight off his grip, but he was strong enough to restrain me.

_Ben was getting away_!

"You think you can just push me around and get away without apologizing?" he asked, glaring down. "Well, _do_ you?"

What an arrogant, ill tempered being!

"...Let me go..."

I allowed my own voice slip out, having my pink gaze bleed through my host's green eyes. Green eyes that were similar to Ben's...

The aggressive human's eyes widened, his grip loosening. Gaining the upper hand, I shoved my host's sharp elbow into my attacker's stomach. He cried out, me punching him in the face and having him fall to the hot ground. The crowd around us gasped, staring at me with fear and shock. I ran off swiftly, hoping that I could still catch up to Ben. I ran till I reached a street corner, glancing around in all directions wildly. He was nowhere in sight. Was he gone again!? Where could he have gone?! He couldn't have gotten far, could he?

...Wait, that redheaded girl, skipping on the other side of the busy street! Was that Gwen? And over there, was that their grandfather, walking out of a store?

"Sir, you are under arrest!"

Behind me, I could feel another human, a police officer, attempting to restrain me with handcuffs.

Foolish humans!

I resisted, throwing the handcuffs of me as I tried to escape. But there were multiple police officers, each trying to keep me under control. I was overwhelmed, and in this body, I could not fight them off. I had to get somewhere dark, somewhere I could reveal my true form to them... Back flipping out the crowded circle of officers, I took off into one of the buildings.

It was a hotel, many humans gathering around. As I rushed inside, the guests of the hotel and its workers becoming alarmed and getting out of my way. The officers were right behind me, leading themselves to their doom.

He he he...ha ha ha!

I raced down a fleet of stairs, the officers at this point shooting at me with their guns, in hopes to slow me down. I was able to dance around the bullets, only aimed at my host's feet. Eventually, however, one was able to hit his leg. I cried out, feeling the pain, losing my balance. I fell face first, rolling down at such a fast pace. Once I came to the bottom of the stairs, my host's body was in an awkward position with blood seeping from his mouth.

But...the downstairs area had no windows...no sunlight to slip in. Only dim, man made lights in this storage area.

The police soon met me at the bottom, their eyes wide as they saw my host. They were afraid that they had killed him, me, afraid that they had caused the unnecessary death of another of their kind...

'Unnecessary death'...what an interesting term...

One of the officers, a female with long red hair and green eyes, slowly approached me. She looked so young, inexperienced...

Slowly, I slithered my way out of my host's body, becoming visible and meeting the young officer's gaze. She dropped her gun.

"Oh my God...!"

They began to shoot mercilessly. Hissing, I took a hold of the young female by the neck with my tentacle. I crushed the bones in her fragile neck, watching the light fade from her eyes.

"_Natalie_!" one of the male officers screamed.

He shot me right in the chest, however, I became transparent to where they just went right through me. I couldn't feel a thing, only satisfaction and thrill to see his terrified expression. I went over towards him, possessing him and killing him from the inside out.

"W-what is this thing?!" another officer cried, his long blond bangs falling in his face.

He was my next target, slicing his throat and turning his blue shirt bright red.

He he he...

It has been a long while since I had killed my enemies. Oh, how much excitement it brought me!

The officers began to retreat, but not before I was able to take one more of them by stabbing her in the back with my claws. I made her death as painful and slow as possible, letting her breathe in all the fear and horror she felt. I whispered softly into her ear, though it was in my own native language. I told her that the sweet, cold hands of death were coming for her, and she will no longer know what it was like to feel pain.

She had no idea this was what I was saying to her, me gently running one of my claws through her thick curly hair. Her warm body shook, her blue gaze trying to meet mine, before I made the final move to let her die. She fell down onto the stairs, her blood seeping down the wooden steps as her glassy eyes stared at nothing. I chuckled, wiping the blood off my fingers and turning invisible.

I went back to the first floor of the hotel, possessing one of the workers and then walking out of the hotel. All while more police officers rushed in, with the sounds of sirens echoing through my new host's ears. And while it would have been fun to see their reactions to my fun, I did not want to waste more time with them.

There was still _so_ much more to explore.


	8. What's This, Curiosity

That night, I wandering absentmindedly next to a human highway, enjoying the amity of the open darkness. There were very few human vehicle out at this time, little artificial lights and only the sound of Earth's natural surroundings. After the events of such an exciting afternoon, it was nice to have a little peace. Something that I never had the chance to truly enjoy.

I looked far into the distance, seeing if there was anything of interest for me to explore. I have seen much of human civilization, much of their common people, and I was at the point where I wanted to see something more grand. Humans were not as advance as other species I have come across, less so then any Omnitrix alien, though I would suppose the vulpimancer would have to be the exception. But the species did show intelligence, meaning they must have _something_ worth of valuable interest.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I saw a large building structure in the distance. There were multiple ones, which I found odd, considering this was the middle of nowhere. But then something caught my eye, and that was a spaceship.

True it was far away, but one could not mistake the structure of an object aimed for touching the sky. I stopped where I was, feeling slightly surprised to see the spaceship. Though I shouldn't be, after all, Ben's grandfather did have a piece of technology that imitated a sun's light and heat.

For what I can gather, the human race was only beginning to emerge itself outside of their homeworld, but was still so young to have contact with any other intellectual race. Curiosity sparked within me.

As I started to make my way over towards the human space center, I noticed that there was an unusual light coming from the dark sky. I blinked, witnessing how its violet light became brighter and brighter, larger and larger, with every passing second. It was not the light of a star, and it became even more clear when it began to enter the atmosphere. It was a space ship, coming down at a lightening like pace and crashing down not too far from the space station. A smile curled its way to my face.

How interesting... Another alien being coming down to Earth? Were they here for the Omnitrix, like that fool Vilgax, or some poor, unfortunate being who happened to crash landed? Whatever the case was, my inquisitive nature only grew.

I wonder if I would meet them at the space station by the time I got there...

* * *

><p>And it would appear that I was right, for when I finally reached my destination, I could hear the humans scream and panic about an attacking force. They were terrified, animalistic cries echoing in the distance.<p>

He he, I look forward to watching it all.

Following the sounds of battle and destruction, I glided my way through. Soon, I came into contact with the humans who worked there, all in a state of shock and trying desperately to keep the situation under control. Invisible, I came close to the humans in hopes of catching any information of who the attackers were.

"What's the situation?" one of the security guards asked over a communicator.

_"We have reports of two..."_

The human on the other line paused.

_"Well, you are not going to believe it, but we are being under attack by _a werewolf and a mummy_. They are in the graveyard, heading for the facilities."_

"'A werewolf? _Mummy_?'"

The security guard's expression was a mix between disbelief and confusion. I blinked.

A werewolf and a mummy?

I have not heard those terms before, but if I had to guess, they must be creatures from human lore. Does this mean that humans have had contact with these aliens in the distant past? How intriguing...

Instead of just watching the chaos from afar, I decided to experience this for myself. I took control of the security guard, reassuring the human on the other side that I would be on my way for backup. Would I fight for these humans, or shall I just reveal myself at the perfect moment and slay them, along with the attacker? Either way would be entertaining, but for now, I think I shall help them...

After all, if they are all dead, it would become drastically boring and lonely.

Going through my host's memories, I found the route to the 'graveyard' of the station, which he seemed to refer to as NASA. I joined a group of other security guards, running as fast as we could, protecting fleeing scientists and workers. Eventually, we arrived at the graveyard, an area littered with ancient and broken down spaceships of human past. A large group of security guards circled around one area of the yard, aiming the hostile alien. The group I was in took aim. I was about to use my host's weapon, however, when I came to face the alien, I held back.

The alien was large and over six feet, savage like with long gray fur and tail. To humans, it would indeed have the face of a wolf, its body in a resemblance to both man and beast. Its large, savage, aggressive deep purple eyes brought fear to the defending humans, it snarling and attacking each of the guards in great strength and speed. My heart stopped.

This...this was a loboan. An alien from _my_ home system! What was it doing on Earth, what purpose would it have? It was clearly more beast like then intellectual... Was it brought as an attack dog from some other alien, and why would they need such an unpredictable fighter?

So many questions rose in my mind, distracting me to the point that I almost got me and my host killed. The loboan aimed its wrath at my direction, and instead of taking cover like the humans around me, I came out of my host, just before he was mauled over by the loboan. It placed its claws into his chest, ready to make the killing move, until I became visible and grabbed a hold of its neck with one of my tentacles.

The loboan's eyes widened, having no time to react as I threw it off the security guard. Seeing me, the security guard screamed, weakly trying to get up and run for his life. The other humans tried to shoot at me, as well as their original attacker, but they were the least of our worries, as their bullets did little to no damage.

I ended up tossing the loboan into an old space shuttle, it clawing its way back up with an injured back. It growled viciously, blindly charging at me for another assault. I turned transparent, waiting for it to get close enough to where I could stab it with my claws. When it ran right though me, I became solid and was about to make my attack when something restrained my arm.

I cursed, seeing that dirty bandages were tightly holding back my arm, more coming from behind and taking hold of me. I fought furiously to break free, but the bandages were too thick to break and made moving quite difficult. I glanced over to the source of the bandages, seeing that a khufan was standing on top of a large pile of ship scraps.

It narrowed its purple eyes at me, its wrappings becoming tighter and tighter, cutting off circulation. Not only did it have a hold of me, but the remaining humans as well, wrapping them tightly and placing them to the side. Even the savages knew that the human would only get in the way.

I glared at it, letting out a small hiss as I became transparent again, just before the loboan attacked violently. Using the khufan's strong grip against it, I sank into the ground, forcing it to either let me go or be dragged into the Earth. Having some intelligence to it, it slowly, reluctantly, released me. Invisible, I slithered up to the surface, the khufan and loboan on high alert.

Two lesser species, working together? How unusual... Just _who_ is their master to tame them so well?

Suddenly, a large violet light came from behind me. The fierce light irritated my skin, forcing me to become solid. I cried out, feeling the burning sensation of electricity rushing through my veins. I fell to the ground, screaming in agony. In my moment of weakness, the khufan took the opportunity to restrain me with its bandages. I could not move my arms, my chest tightly covered to where I could not bring out my tentacles. And to make sure I remained still, the loboan put its massive hand like paw onto my back, leaning most of its weight onto me to keep me from fighting back.

Transparent or solid, I was trapped.

"Excellent work. Keep him down."

A deep, civil voice broke through the loboan's snarls. I stopped my struggling.

That voice...

Coming out from behind a broken ship, a large transylian walked over towards us. Sparks of purple electricity came from him, and while he appeared to be nothing but muscle, there was a gleam of intelligence in his violet eyes.

Once the transylian saw what his pets had caught, he stopped dead in his tracks, letting out a large gasp. His gaze met mine, a look of familiarity to them that I didn't quite understand.

"...M-master Zs'Skayr!?" the transylian exclaimed, shocked. "You're alive?!"


	9. To Accept a Past and Future

It was almost as if time had stopped after he spoke directly to me. I no longer felt the tightness of the khufan's grip or the loboan's weight being crushed upon me. My mind went blank, one word echoing in my mind.

_Zs'Skayr_.

"...Master Zs'Skayr?"

The transylian sounded worried about my silence, talking down to me as if I was someone he had not seen in centuries.

"Can you hear me? Do you know how you got here, Master Zs'Skayr?"

Zs'Skayr...

"..._Why_ do you keep calling me that?" I asked, sounding as if my mouth and vocal cords were operating on their own. "And why do you have a khufan and a loboan working for you?"

At the mention of their presences, the khufan squeezed me tighter while the loboan growled. The transylian blinked a couple of times. Did he look...afraid? Shocked? It was hard to tell...this alien's emotions all mixed together in his expressions.

"Master..." He mumbled his words as he tried to put together his thoughts. "Master, do you know who I am?"

If I knew who you were, would I have asked any questions? Would you hold me down like this?

I made a vain attempt to have my claws break through the bandages, though all I managed to do was to rip relatively small holes with little damage. The khufan whimpered softly, trying hold back the pain it felt from my claws poking at its skin. Hearing it in pain made me smile slightly.

"I...take it that you do not remember me," the transylian finally said, "or who _you_ are. Yet you recognize the species names of my servants..."

"If you must know," I replied, hoping that I could get this fool to release me if I kept up conversation. "I have only recently awaken from a prison and am still trying to catch up on what I have missed."

I do not get why I spoke the partial truth of my situation. While I had no idea who this transylian was, why he kept addressing me as 'master.' But my instincts and subconscious whispered to me that I could trust him.

The _only_ one who I could trust, if I had to allow it...

"'Prison?'" That word caught the transylian's interest. "What prison are you..."

His violet eyes suddenly lit up, as if this whole situation finally made sense to him.

"Master, are you referring to the Omnitrix?"

"...Yes."

Once again, his eyes brightened up upon this realization.

"I see... Yes, that would explain to see you alive after you disappeared for so long... Not to mention that I find you on a lower planet such as this."

He got down on one knee in order to get better eye level with me. He was trying to make it look like we were equals, trying to make me feel less threatened, which _disgusted_ me. How _dare_ he pity me!

"Master Zs'Skayr," the transylian said gently, "even if you do not remember me, I am still your faithful servant and will continue to serve you. If you like, I can take you back to Anur Transyl, or even Anur Phaetos, to get back with your people. And maybe, once everyone knows that you are alive, you can go back to being High Ecto-Lord of the Anur System."

High Ecto-Lord?

The word clawed at the back of my skull like nails on a chalkboard, as if I was trying to block the word from of my memory. None of this was making any sense, this nostalgia wasn't making any sense! I do _not_ know this transylian, I don't even know _what_ a High Ecto-Lord was! I am not this Zs'Skayr! Zs'Skayr is _dead_! All that remains is Ghostfreak!

...But even then, I am not Ghostfreak. I am no longer Zs'Skayr...

"...Master..."

I do not know why, but I can feel myself losing consciousness. I was tired, my mind overwhelmed. I wanted to deny the pain, kill these aliens for all these contradicting emotions and memories trying to form...

Eventually, I felt myself lose to the darkness, with the bandages being removed from my body and the transylian carrying me away...

* * *

><p>When I came to, I could feel myself laying on a cold, hard surface. No restraints, nothing holding me down. I could move freely, scratching the metal surface with the end of my claws. I felt cold, something rare for my kind to feel, opening my eye slowly.<p>

I was in a dark room of a spaceship, where the only light was a dim purple lighting within the walls. From the looks of the room, it seemed like a medical facility, medical equipment everywhere along with a medical storage area. And there, sitting in a chair beside me, the transylian sat.

"It is all right, master," he said gently. "You're in the medical bay of my ship. You passed out from exhaustion."

I blinked, staring eye to eye with him.

"...How long have I've been out?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"A few hours," he answered sincerely, "not long at all. You were quite restless."

"Are your minions currently with you?"

"They are not. I have them stationed at NASA to keep it secured."

"So we are still on Earth?"

"Yes, master."

"And are you are the only one on this ship?"

"I am."

"Good."

At that moment, I turned transparent and went inside the transylian's body. I threw him towards the other side of the room, coming out just as quickly as I attacked and held him against the wall.

"Now, you are going to tell me _exactly_ who you are and how you seem to know me," I threatened, placing one of my claw like fingers against his throat. "And don't even try to lie. I'll _know_ if you are lying!"

The transylian grunted, taking deep breaths of air.

"...I would never lie to you, Master Zs'Skayr. You can still trust me, just like before..."

He placed his hand on the claw that threatened to slit his throat.

"You shouldn't tire yourself any more than you have, master. Your physical health is already fragile with those burnt marks and scares all over you. The last thing we need is for your mental health to falter."

...What is this?!

Why was he acting so _concerned_ for me? I threaten him, and yet he shows no fear? Does he have _any_ idea what I could do to him!? _I am not someone to take pity on_!

"I will tell you all that you need to know," the transylian said, breaking my chaotic thoughts, "but you need to let me go and rest."

"...I'll rest once I get what I want."

Having little choice, I released him, backing away to make sure that there was enough space between us.

"So, I'll ask you again," I said, glaring at him harshly. "_Who_ are you and how do you know me?"

The transylian rubbed his neck tenderly.

"I am Doctor Viktor, master," he replied. "I was the lead scientist, second in command in military, and adviser to the last High Ecto-Lord of the Anur System. Who was you, Master Zs'Skayr."

The last?

I was about to ask another question before Viktor cut me off.

"You did not seem to know what the title was when I mentioned it before, so allow me to explain."

He cleared his throat.

"In ectonurite culture, the title of High Ecto-Lord, or High Ecto-Lady for the female equivalent, is the highest class rank an ectonurite can achieve, as well as most powerful political office. Originally, when the ectonurites were in full control of the Anur System, there were many High Ecto-Lords and Ladies, each having power over a certain planet. Your family, specifically, was in control of Anur Transyl, my home world."

I listened carefully to each word that Viktor said, feeling myself calm down as he recalled all this information to me. It was easier to take in, now that he was explaining it greater detail, and that I did not feel endangered or was chained down. Slowly, I could understand and remember the truths he said, with a small bitterness to them...

"Your family was one of the more powerful High Ecto families, I remember," Viktor continued. "Had high control and kept the economy stable... Brought good fortune to ectonurites in everywhere."

At this point, his explanations became less detailed and he seemed to be skipping around. I could sense he was trying to hide something, something he did not want me to know. It angered me, but I did not question it. I would let it slide, at least for now.

"It was not till after the Anur Civil War did you become High Ecto-Lord yourself, Master Zs'Skayr. You alone brought the ectonurites together and made them more powerful than they ever were, even outside our system. You were powerful, grand, and the greatest leader they have ever known."

Viktor's expression grew dark, hesitating to continue.

"However...while you were in the prime of your reign, did we learn of this new invention that was being created. The Omnitrix, a device that you are already familiar with. I...assume you know how you got...imprisoned, do you not?"

It took a moment for me to reply.

"It does not matter. The past is the past."

Viktor gave a small smile.

"I'm glad that you see it that way. You have been through a lot and I'm...sure when you return to Anur System-"

"I'm _not_ going back!"

He blinked, startled by my outburst. I did not mean for it to come out that strongly, but my defenses came back up he said...

"...Master?"

"I...cannot leave this planet just yet," I replied, trying to regaining my composure. "I have unfinished business that I need to settle. I need to regain the last part of myself."

"Last...'part?'" Viktor hesitated. "Master, I'm afraid you are not making any sense."

"Of course it wouldn't make any sense to you, you were not trapped within your own mind!"

Again, my emotions raged out of control, irritation flowing through my veins as I tried to make him understand. Irritation...or _fear_?

No, I'm _not_ scared!

"When I escaped from the Omnitrix, I lost parts of my DNA to where my body is frail in sunlight," I explained. "I need to regain it if I am to have my full power."

"...But, master. I do not think-"

"_Silence_!"

I rushed up to him and threatened to suffocate him with one of my tentacles, showing him that my patience was growing thin. Viktor's face paled, his breathing growing stiff. He dared not to say anything else, and I continued.

"Since you proclaimed that you are still in service to me, you will help me regain the Omnitrix from the child who possesses it. You have the technology, the strength, and the minions to do so."

I paused for a moment, another thought coming to light.

"...Not only will you help me gain the Omnitrix, but you will also help me conquer this planet as my own. If I was the powerful lord that you claim me to be, then I should prove it upon my return to the galaxy."

Viktor's eyes widened.

"...B-but master, why would you want this lowlife planet? It is hundreds of years behind compared to most planets and it is so far away from the Anur System for you to control from your throne! It would be pointless, not to mention-"

"_Enough_!"

I slapped him across the face, holding him by the fragile neck as his scratch marks left a small dent in his face.

"Either you help me or you don't," I said in a dark tone of voice. "And if you refuse, I will just take your life and ship as my own. Do you understand me, Viktor?"

There was a long silence, Viktor taking a long time to consider his options. He thought I was mad, I could tell from the look in his eyes.

But I did not care what he thought of me, I knew what I wanted. I want my freedom, I want this beautiful planet and control the inhabitants within it! And if I were to move on, to truly keep the past in the past...I had to get the Omnitrix back. I have to gain the part of me that I am still without, slay Ben to finally get some closure.

"...All right, I will do as you say," Viktor finally said, his voice soft. "I'll call for Tutankha and Beōruf so that I can tell them the change in plans."

"'Tutankha and Beōruf?'" I asked.

Viktor nodded.

"They are the khufan and loboan's names. Now, please master..."

He took a hold of my tentacle and pulled it off of him. I tried to resist, but his strength overtook mine. And as the calamity came, I could feel myself grow weary.

The lack of sleep...it was finally catching up with me.

"I request that you sleep here for the day, Master Zs'Skayr," Viktor advised. "I want to monitor your health to make sure everything becomes stabilize. And while you sleep, I'll treat your burns and any other injuries you may have gotten. Once you're awake again, we can discuss...further plans."

I glared at him, for it annoyed me that it was _him_ who was making all the orders. I was so close to killing him, and yet somehow _he_ was the one who still has all the power! But it was not for long...

I had placed a tight leash around his neck, and he will prove most faithful then even a vulpimancer could be.

Without saying a word, I levitated towards to the medical bed and laid back down. Once I was comfortable, it did not take long for my eye to close and sleep to overcome me. Today, I have not only gained back more efficient minions, but hints of who I was long ago.

High Ecto-Lord Zs'Skayr...

He he!

Perhaps he was not dead after all... And that Ghostfreak was just as strong.


	10. The Corruption of Emotional Attachment

_"...Zs'Skayr! Zs'Skayr come here!" The haunting voice of a young ectonurite girl echoed through my memories. "Oh come on, Zs'Skayr, we don't have much time!" _

_The girl was levitating in the middle of a kitchen, digging through cabinet after cabinet as if she was searching for something extremely specific. I was standing at the doorway, watching with a wide eye as my older sister's took apart our castle's kitchen._

_ My precious sister...Fr'hyta__._

_ "...Sister, we shouldn't be doing this!" my younger self had said, trying to keep my voice steady and commanding like. "Mother and Father had ordered us to study for our test coming up!" _

_She continued to have her back towards me, moving at the speed of light as she grabbed a jar of pure white powder. Her bright pink eye glowed with interest, her mind moving a mile a minute... _

_"Fr'hyta, are you even listening to me!? We need to get out _now_!"_

_ "Is your second skin really that tight on you, Little Skayr?" Fr'hyta said, only _now_ paying attention to me, as she poured the powder into a steel bucket. "This was your idea, was it not?" _

_"I was only _joking_ on pranking the servants!" I exclaimed, my frustration at its boiling point. "Seriously, Fr'hyta__, can you not see how much trouble we will get in to when it's all said and done?"_

_ "You mean when _I_ get in trouble when it's all said and done. You could lie your way through anything, if you wanted to. You're good at that sort of thing." _

_Taking the bucket to the sink, she began to fill it up with ecto-water. Ecto-water that we had _limited supplies of_! _

_However, the moment she said that only she would get in trouble caused me to shut up entirely, my anger fading. After she filled up the bucket with enough ecto-water, Fr'hyta flew up to me and smiled underneath her second skin. _

_"Even if they believed you were a part of this, Mother and Father will know that I put you up to it. Cute, little, obedient Zs'Skayr could _never_ be capable of such a thing."_

_ She handed me the bucket and told me to stand back inside the kitchen while she prepared the trap. Fr'hyta moved the door to where it would stay at a certain angle, using her artistic eye to make sure every little piece was in place for the prank. I watched her in awe, admiring her confidence and skill in the work she was doing._

_ My sister was always so determined and could do anything she set her mind to. Unlike me, at the time, who was so submissive and quiet that it was hard to believe that I was the son of a powerful High Ecto-Lord. _

_"Okay, Little Skayr," Fr'hyta said when she knew everything was perfect, "I'll let you have the honors or placing the bucket into place."_

_ Without hesitation, I flew up to my sister's side, she gradually moving behind me._

_ "Now set it to where you will think it do the most damage, like you said before," Fr'hyta said with a childish glee. __"We want to make sure the servant who come through here to be soaked in white, goopy ecto-water!" _

_I said nothing in reply, carefully examining my options. I was still against the idea of this prank, even though I partly wanted it. It was dull, here in the castle, so limited and constraining. But I would never have the courage to do this on my own, not without my elder sister's push... I could never do _anything_ on my own. _

_"...Is here good?" _

_I placed the bucket in between the door and the wall, knowing full well that whoever opens the door will have a bucket right on top of their head. Fr'hyta laughed._

_ "He he! This is _perfect_, Little Skayr! You're such a brilliant planner!" _

_I couldn't help but smile at her compliment, my sister grabbing my hand as we glided our way out of the kitchen through the opposite door. We flew through the castle as quick as we could, not stopping till we were back in the safety of our part of the castle, our private hallway. I panted heavily, Fr'hyta's speed being too much for me. We then entered our study room, the place where we were supposed to be before we unleashed my prank. _

_"Now was that _so_ bad?" Fr'hyta asked, closing the door behind her. "In a few minutes, we shall hear the cries of our poor victim! And finally Mother and Father will have to pay attention to us!" _

_I gave off a small chuckle, pleased that something that I came up with was actually going to work. __It was all my idea, _I_ was going to have the power and satisfaction that a High Ecto-Lord would when he plotted against his enemies!_

_Foolishly, did I find that such an accomplishment._

_ "And now I know for a fact that you actually _can_ have fun, for once in your life!"_

_ Fr'hyta made me look at her in the eye, having one of her rare serious moments. _

_"You _really_ need to stop pushing yourself to be like our parents, Little Skayr," she said softly. "You're not High Ecto-Lord yet and won't be for years to come. You still got time to be a kid and enjoy life!" _

_I hesitated in a reply. _

_"...And what if I am enjoying it by being prepared for my destiny?" I questioned, any happiness I felt a second ago completely gone from my voice. "Father says that we have the future of the ectonurites in our hands, especially with all the tension between us and the __transylian__s. And-" _

_"And you don't think that our parents were given that same speech when they were our age, by their narcissistic parents?" _

_Fr'hyta let out a heavy sigh._

_ "Look, you need to learn not to look at life as if it was something for you to conquer, where you are emotionally detached from everything. Stop being so negative and be happy for once! Besides..."_

_ She took me into her arms and held me in a tight, warm embrace. I blinked, surprised by this action of hers, but yet I did not fight it. _

_"If you get any grumpier you will get such a scary look in your eye like father has!" Fr'hyta exclaimed in a girlish squeal. "You are too cute for that, my adorable little brother! For my sake, I want you to stay as innocent as you are for as long as possible, okay?" _

_Cute, innocent. _

_What she really meant was for me to stay naive and sheltered from reality, for me to always be influenced by her. Fr'hyta was a fool for thinking that life was one big game to control without effort, where everything will turn out good in the end. She and I did not know the real world, the hatred that was put upon us that our parents refused to let us see as children. A reality that I could accept as I took my parents' place as High Ecto-Lord, while Fr'hyta did what she was the best at... _

_Avoiding what she did not like._

* * *

><p>"<em>...Fr'hyta...<em>"

I could not remember the last time I had truly dreamed like that. When I was in the Omnitrix, I had no consciousness, just me being surrounded by endless, empty darkness. And the few times I did sleep here on Earth was when I was too tired to produce dreams, nor did I have anything to dream about. But now I have links to my past again, memories so melancholy that I had tried to block them out.

"._..Fr'hyta..._"

It being too tortuous to see her face, I opened my eye to wake myself up. The medical bay was silent with its gentle violet light, Viktor being nowhere in sight. I was all alone.

I glanced down at my at my hand, the one I had burnt when I first tried to reach for Ben, seeing that that the scars left on it were treated. They were hardly visible, but their mark still remained, ever so faint.

"...whether my old master is here or not is out of the question. We're still here for the corrodium and that is our priority."

That was...Viktor's voice.

Corrodium? What could he be talking about...

Feeling like I have rested enough, I got up and followed the sound of Viktor's voice. Leaving the medical bay, heading down a narrowed hallway till I reached the end of it. It lead to the control room of the ship, Viktor and the khufan seemingly in a deep conversation. Curious to see what they were talking about, I decided to stay in the shadows and listen to them carefully.

After all, I still knew little to nothing about them, despite the fact they had helped me.

The khufan, Tutankha, I believe its name was, cocked its head to side, its back towards me. It spoke in its native language, however its voice was so muffled I couldn't quite understand what it was saying.

"He will not distract me from our mission, I can assure you," Viktor replied, a tone of anger in his voice. "And know your place, Tutankha. Unlike me, Master Zs'Skayr won't be as forgiving."

Tutankha only growled in reply, clearly displeased. But, like a good minion, it knew when to step down. Viktor's tensed muscles relaxed as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Go ahead and get back to your post with Beōruf and see if you can track down any corrodium energy waves from Earth's satellites. Once Master Zs'Skayr is awake, I will update you on our next phase."

With that said, Tutankha headed towards the doorway, but not before muttering to itself that I caught perfectly as it walked right through me.

_"You blind fool. Your loyalty to the ectonurite will doom us."_

Once it had disappeared down the hallway, Viktor let out another heavy sigh and turned towards the main computer.

"...Master Zs'Skayr... I promise you, no matter what the cost, I will stay by your side."

His voice was soft and low, a perfect display of weakness and emotion. How...

_Pathetic_.

"...What a loyal dog you seem to be. To even argue with your own minions on my behalf."

I allowed myself to become visible, and at the sound of my voice, Viktor jumped, quickly facing me.

"M-master Zs'Skayr!" he exclaimed. "How long have you...?"

I let out a soft chuckle.

"That does not matter. What does, however, was that corrodium you mentioned. Is that the reason you came here?"

Viktor blinked, taking a moment to reply, to my amusement.

"...Yes. My mission was to retrieve rumored corrodium that came to Earth by multiple asteroids millions of years ago. It is a source of power for the Anur System, and we are overusing that resource more than ever. The system desperately needs more supplies of it, and by using this space station, we are hoping to find out where some of its locations are."

"...I see..."

I paused my words, my mind turning as I recalled how powerful and valuable corrodium was to the Anur System. It was a very radioactive mineral, capable of mutating any specimen of animal not from the Anur System. My species, along with Viktor's and his minions', where naturally immune to it, meaning that we use it as a source of power and light. Corrodium can produce a powerful soft light, and perhaps used with the right technology, that energy could be transferred into a shield to block out anything as powerful as sunlight. To block out the sun..._yes_...

"Master Zs'Skayr, what are you thinking? Master?"

I was so lost in thought that I had forgotten for a second that Viktor was still in the room. I met his gaze, as small smile coming across my face.

"...Viktor, I have a new order for you in my plans to conquer Earth," I said in a commanding voice. "With our control over NASA, I want you to gather enough corrodium to produce a force field to block out the sun's rays. With the sun gone, it will make it easier for me to regain the Omnitrix and my full power."

Viktor made no immediate reaction to my orders, only staring at me intensely.

"...You are fully aware that all life on this planet will mutate if I do that," he replied, though it sounded more like a warning. "You seem to be very fond of this planet, and with a corrodium beam that powerful it may change that."

I narrowed my eye.

"What makes you think that I care for this planet, other than to have it under my power?"

There was a short silence.

"...You spoke in your sleep as I tended to your wound," he finally said. "You would often mutter about the freedom you have experienced here and such. And the fact you lashed out when I talked about taking you home only confirmed that as such."

I blinked a couple of times, a cold feeling running through my veins. Viktor gave a gentle smile.

"It is all right, master. I was the only one in the medical bay the entire time. My minions did not see you and I made sure they didn't."

I hissed, my heart beat growing faster.

"The corruption does not matter to me," I snapped at him, "so long as I gain the power I seek! Understand?"

I brought out my claws for extra emphasis, but once again, Viktor did not flinch.

"...Yes, my master," he finally said. "I will see to it and I'll inform you on what I find. In the meantime, I request that you continue to rest on the ship."

He approached me.

"Is there anything else you would need before I take my leave, Master Zs'Skayr?"

I was silent for a long moment.

Why..._why_ are you so devoted to me?!

"...No, I do not need anything," I finally answered, my voice cracking. "Report back as soon as you can."

Viktor gave a respectful nod. "Yes, master."

And with that said, he left the room, leaving me all alone.


	11. A High Ecto-Lord's Fate

For the next few weeks, I stayed on the grounds of NASA, organizing and putting my plan into action. By using Earth's satellites, Viktor was able to locate two important locations for my plot to work. One was a location where a large amount of corrodium was buried, as we would need a large quantity of it to create the shield I desired. It was not too far from our base of operations, but still a great distance, in the middle of a state called South Carolina.

The second location was a place where we could get the beam of corrodium aimed at, to create a ground satellite that would then produce the beam over half of the planet. Viktor and I knew this location had to be mostly isolated and wide open, not too many mountains or objects that could disrupt the beam. Ultimately, we chose a place within the state of New Mexico, near a small reservation where it was less populated and had a decent amount of satellite equipment. I planned to have Tutankha and Beōruf perform each task respectively, however, the distance of each location posed a problem.

Viktor suggested that with the scientific equipment NASA had available, no matter how low-tech, he claimed that he could build a teleportation device. While I thought it was far-fetched, I allowed him to create it. It was going to take time, he said, so in the meantime the other minions and I kept the humans ignorant of what was truly happening. Using a few mind tricks as I possessed them, I was able to remove the memory of Viktor's assault on the base out of the surviving humans' memories. To explain those injured or dead, I planted a fake memory of an accident, an experiment that had gone wrong and caused much destruction.

For the most part, it was easy to leave the humans alone while preventing them from reaching us, Tutankha and I guiding them away with simple influences. Beōruf served more as a guard dog to alert Tutankha or I if a human was getting to close, while Viktor spent most of his time isolated in one of the broken ships, creating a lab of sorts in there. While slow, everything was coming into place. I had capable minions, control over a powerful area, and no enemy within sight!

And yet...I didn't feel secured.

Whether I was in Viktor's ship, his lab, or in a NASA building, I could not stay in one place for long without seeing the walls closing in around me... I wanted outside all the time, open skies and air, but that proved to be almost impossible, given the intense sunlight. It was tortuous to keep still and observe without seeming restless. Tutankha and Beōruf didn't seem to notice, or if they did, it was not shown or acted upon. Viktor on the other hand could read any expression I had, and acted _quickly_ upon it. Becoming 'protective' of me, even with the littlest distress...

It was annoying, unnerving, yet I did not try to stop him because of the current usefulness he had. I learned to put up with it, telling myself that once this was all over I wouldn't have to deal with it. I wanted him gone...but why did I keep feeling that there was a bond between us?

"Master, I know I may be stepping over a boundary, but do you remember your sister?"

I blinked, surprised by Viktor's question. We were in his 'lab,' Viktor working on his teleportation machine while I came in to check on his progress. It was coming along...a lot better than I expected, a giant combination of ship parts and wires with the thin metal structure to create the portal. So far, he has proven to be the grand scientist he claimed to be.

"...So what if I have?" I replied, sounding slightly defensive. "What is it to you?"

Viktor continued to connect and add parts to his machine, engrossed in his invention while also taking the time to talk to me.

"I wanted to see how well your mind was healing, master," he answered sincerely. "I do not mean to insult you, but you have been through so much mental trauma that you have suppressed yourself to forget your humanity. Under enough stress, especially in solitary confinement, it is possible for one to retreat so far within themselves that it eventually could lead to complete mental destruction. Meaning if you had stayed in the Omnitrix for much longer, you could have lost yourself all together."

"...I see," I replied, irritated for the drawn out answer, "but _why_ ask such a personal question?"

"As I...mentioned, I was trying to see how well your mind was healing. Lady Fr'hyta meant a lot to you, and if you were to remember anyone, it would have been her most likely."

He drew out his words, trying to make it as if I was having a hard time understanding him. Treating me as if I was a mental patient... Frustration flowed through my veins.

"...It was also because of your sister that we met. And I was...hoping you were beginning to remember me."

That caught me off guard, Viktor taking a step back from his work and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"What does Fr'hyta have to do with me meeting you?" I asked in a low voice. "I never saw a live transylian until after my sister's disappearance, despite living on your home planet."

I moved closer to him.

"_Do_ you know something about her disappearance?!"

Viktor dared not to make eye contact, taking the time to make sure he used the right words in his reply.

"...I never met Lady Fr'hyta, but once you became High Ecto-Lord, I used all my resources to search for her. My men were never able to find what had ever happened to her, whether she is dead or still alive. Either is possible, even now."

He stopped speaking, his gaze trying to avoid mine. There was more to it then he was saying, something that he wanted to hold back. I glared at him, readying my claws for better persuasion.

"Well...? _Answer_ me, Viktor."

There was a long silence.

"...When Lady Fr'hyta vanished from the castle, you had escaped on your own to try and find her," Viktor reluctantly explained. "And while you were searching, you happened to run into me..."

He walked off towards another part of the teleportation machine, grabbing a tool from his belt and fixing the wires.

"I had lived not too far from the castle at the time, so I was one of the few transylians who did not mind being around ectonurites. Tensions were high between the races of the Anur System at the time, especially with your kind. So when I saw you, an almost full grown ectonurite, wandering around so lost I felt obliged to try and help you."

I followed his movements, making sure he did not leave my sight.

"You make it sound like I was hopeless."

Viktor gave off a small laugh.

"Just inexperienced. You were actually quite intelligent, knowing how to present yourself in the face of danger and avoid it."

His movements slowed, and while his back was turned towards me, I could tell he was getting lost in his memory.

"You, at first, did all you could to get rid of me. Threatening, asking, running away... Anything you could think of. However, if I hadn't stayed by your side you would have gotten yourself hurt. Anur Transyl is a dangerous place, especially if you didn't know what you were doing. Eventually, I was able to convince you to let me help, simply telling me you were looking for your sister, who had ran away. It hurt your pride to allow my assistance, but the look in your eye showed how much you loved your sister and that you were determined to find her. I respected that, but no matter how far we looked, we could never locate Lady Fr'hyta.

"After hours of searching, we eventually had to stop. I had told you that she must have left the town, and the two of us searching at this point would pointless. You were distraught, felt so betrayed, but I promised you that I would come up with another way to find her. I offered to help you get back home, but you refused and thanked me for the assistance I gave. It was then I realized that I didn't know your name, nor did you know mine. I told you my name was Viktor, and hesitantly, you gave yours... Only then revealing to me who you really were. You quickly left to lose me, but upon realization, I chased after you to make sure you really did get home safely."

Viktor paused for a long moment, it being so unnatural that it was obvious he was debating whether to say more. And, to my surprise, I did not have to threaten him to make him continue. Whether it was that he knew he would have no choice but to resume or that it was just simply necessary to, there was no way for me to tell.

"...I made my way to the castle, but when I arrived, it was under attack from mostly transylian rebels against the High Ecto-Lords. Fearing what had became of you, I was able to sneak in, seeing that the castle-"

"Was in complete ruins. Destroyed furniture and torn up walls, blood stains of the mixed species servants and khufan loyalists, who laid dead in the hallways..."

I could feel Viktor's stare as I began to recall the events for myself. I stared off into the distance, but instead of the walls of an inferior spacecraft, I was seeing the destroyed interior of my castle.

"...Most of the fighting was done by the time I had arrived," I continued, my voice growing weak. "I desperately searched for my mother and father, seeing servants I grew up with lay dead. I eventually made my way to the throne room, finding out that my parents' bodies had been destroyed beyond repair..."

Everything I had ever known was gone, taken away from me without mercy. I was left all alone, a child who could barely function on his own without an elder sibling's guidance or a parent's order. And to be surrounded by people who wanted nothing more than to see me dead as well...

He...he...

He he _ha ha ha_!

I had snapped, unable to accept what was happening. I would have lost my mind as well...if it wasn't for Viktor finding me again before my enemies did.

Somehow, his encouraging words were able to get me back to my senses. I had looked up at him, the kind look in his violet eyes reminding me of the same look my sister used to give.

I was not alone, I _could_ survive this.

Asking for his assistance once again, Viktor helped me escape Anur Transyl, leaving me as a ship took me to Anur Phaetos. From there, I began to gain the strength to become High Ecto-Lord in the rage of a civil war.

To conquer all that was in my life, to no longer be as submissive and weak-willed that I once was. _I_ brought end to the Anur Civil War, my power crushing the weaker species of our system as punishment for defying me. I could have eradicated _every single_ transylian, khufan, and loboan that remained after the war, to show that those who questioned the rule of ectonurites would have a fate worse than death.

But instead...I did not, because I did not want to eventually kill the transylian who theoretically saved my life. The one I could never forget no matter how detached I wanted to be. I did not want to see Viktor dead like my parents, or have him gone from my clutches like Fr'hyta...

To bring order, I brought Viktor into my ranks and began rebuilding what was destroyed, with strong ectonurite supervision. I, the lone survivor of the High Ecto-Lords, had absolute control and power over _everything_. I...

"Master Zs'Skayr."

Viktor's voice shattered the flashback I was having, my body growing numb as I found myself laying on the ground. Viktor was kneeling by my side, a look of fear in his gaze. I made eye contact, blinking and taking in the reality.

"...I am sorry, master," Viktor finally said, "I did not mean to cause you any pain in remembering the past. But I felt that you would have hated it more if I had kept it from you."

"...You are correct. And it was not like I had forgotten them entirely."

He then stood up, offering me his hand to help me up. I pushed it gently aside, getting up using my own strength.

"The teleporter should be ready for a test round in a few hours," he said, changing the subject. "Tomorrow we can begin the first phase of our plan."

He turned to face the machine.

"I suggest, since our numbers are low and we need to keep NASA in our control, we accomplish the two objective one at a time. Beōruf can prepare the land satellite while Tutankha can retrieve the corrodium. Once those two task have been completed, phase two shall be simple and quick."

I smiled.

"Excellent. Soon the earth will be all mine..."

I lost my words as the thought of having total control over everything again brought me peace. Like becoming High Ecto-Lord of the Anur System, everything was going to be under my favor.


	12. Vengance in the Making

After running multiple tests and final touches, by the early evening, the teleporter was ready for the first phase to conquer Earth. Thrilling excitement went through me when Viktor announced it, giving me a sense of happiness I have not known in a long time. Immediately, I sent for Beōruf while Viktor prepared the teleporter for the first transfer. The teleportation was successful, Viktor using his internal storage of electrical energy to power up the machine to create a giant portal to his set destination.

The intense pull the portal had incredible power, Beōruf getting pulled in like he was a delicate sheet of paper. He showed no resistance to it, only letting out a small howl as he was pulled in. Once he went through, Viktor closed the portal, using much of his strength to do so. Watching from afar, I regained my solid form, it being the only way to prevent me from getting sucked in as well.

"Well done, Viktor," I complemented, staring up at the teleporter. "Everything is going perfectly."

Viktor disconnected himself from his machine.

"It will take Beōruf a few days to properly set up the satellite, most likely. We should hear from him in a few days, if he is not troubled by the humans."

I nodded in reply, even though I was itching for progress to move faster then it was. Somehow, I was able to keep it in for all that time, distracting myself with NASA humans by playing little mind games on them. To move past them and send a chill through them, to whisper in my native language in their ear and gently scratch the back of their neck... Their confused fear amused me, while also helping to keep them far from the truth.

In that time as well, I needed more access to the satellite and ship controls than just the limited access we currently have hidden. Coming up with a human disguise for Viktor, he and I were able to slip his way into NASA's ranks. He manipulated the computers, I the minds of the human superiors. It gave much relief for Tutankha from constant guarding, allowing him to better prepare himself for his up coming mission.

After about a week, we finally heard word from Beōruf over a communicator Viktor had built, notifying that building the satellite was a success. Immediately, Viktor prepared the teleporter to bring him back, where we would then send Tutankha for his mission at the same time. Beōruf came back and Tutankha was sent off, to what looked like a small farm in the far countryside. In a maximum of a week, we would have quick word from him about hte collected corrodium.

My heart pounded in my chest at how close I was to my plan's success, the ultimate control I have longed for would soon be here! I was ready to get out of NASA, ready to move on and take my place back in the galaxy.

Seconds passed... Then minutes, then hours.

The wait was unbearable, so restlessly waiting for the corrodium, the key to it all!

A day passed, with seconds, minutes, hours...

Then another day without word. And another day, and another... Before I knew it, the whole week had passed.

And there was no word from Tutankha.

He wouldn't contact us, he wouldn't respond, we couldn't even _connect_ to him! The moment I heard dead silence when Viktor and I tried to get an update from him, I knew something was wrong. My being became cold. Only _one_ thing could explain this...

"..._Ben_... Ben Tennyson!"

Beōruf's ears twitched, giving off a small whine and a flick of his tail. Viktor turned away from the control panel of his ship, giving me a concerned look.

"...Master Zs'Skayr?"

I backed away from both of them, my eye wide.

"Tutankha must have met up with him during his mission!" I reasoned with myself out loud. "The child must have grown much stronger if he were to defeat Tutankha..."

Was the khufan dead? Had Ben finally learned to kill? No, he couldn't...he hadn't experienced enough despair for him to commit such an act willingly. It must have been by accident! Ben, growing stronger with the Omnitrix's power to the point of being overwhelmed by it... Was he now coming for me? It will only be a matter of time before Ben and I reunite... He would come, he would try to kill me, he would _try to put me back_!

"Master, calm yourself!"

Viktor's shouting snapped me back to reality. He and Beōruf surrounded me. I realized that I had been pacing, my throat slightly dry as if I had been talking nonstop for hours. I made eye contact with Viktor, his alarmed face relaxing slightly when he saw he had my attention.

"Master, I can assure you that whoever this 'Ben' is, he will not find you here. I'm sure that whatever has happened with Tutankha is nothing to worry about. It could be a bad connection, corrodium can do that in its pure form. It is nothing to worry about, and if you wish it, I can send Beōruf to see the situation."

He took a cautious step closer to me.

"Just think about how close we are to the master plan and leave everything to me. I promise I will let nothing come between your victory."

I glared at him.

"_You imbecile_! Do you really think it is that simple?"

Furious, I hissed and lashed one of my clawed hands at him. Viktor flinched, Beōruf hunching over and growling from behind.

"The only reason the khufan wouldn't respond to us if he were not able to!" I snapped, pressing Viktor as he tried to get away from me. "He must have been attacked, ambushed, found _something_ to get into conflict with! No human or animal native to Earth is powerful enough to really endanger a khufan or any of us! The only being that could pose some sort of threat is the boy who possesses the Omnitrix, and he has been traveling the country nonstop since I've came into contact with him!"

Viktor's violet eyes grew wide, stumbling down onto the floor as I cornered him.

"Master Zs'Skayr..."

He made eye contact with Beōruf, giving him silent signals. The loboan attempted to tackle me from the back and hold me down, however I became transparent and went right through his body. He collided with the ground, Viktor quickly getting to his feet before Beōruf could land on him.

"Sooner or later we will run into Ben," I said, my gaze shifting between them, "and we will have to prepare to face him. A child he may be, but he knows how to play enough with the Omnitrix to be a threat. He _will_ come! He will finish what he..."

My voice suddenly grew soft, as a small realization came over me.

I remembered back to the school I last encountered Ben, how he tried to kill with the sun's light. Tried to kill me... I was gravely injured, I fell unconscious when I had escaped, yet he didn't come after me to finish me off. He _never_ came down, which means...

"...He _thinks_ I am dead. From where he was, it couldn't have been clear to him if I was truly destroyed or not. And if he believes I am no more..."

I felt a smile begin to form, a small laugh escaping me.

Already, I could picture Ben and his family coming to the station, wandering aimlessly as they knew something lurked in the shadows... I would have Beōruf tear apart Ben's grandfather, ripping his flesh to shreds as Ben and Gwen watch in horror. Then to have Viktor come in and fry Gwen's body to thick, black ashes, leaving Ben in a state of overwhelming loss and horror. He would _break_. Become nothing but a soulless doll...where I would then hold the poor boy delicately till I took the Omnitrix carefully from his wrist. Finally, after I prolong his suffering, I would make a swift, clean cut to his soft throat...

"...We shall lead the child with the Omnitrix here. Once he is dead, _nothing_ can stop me!"

I began to pace again, the constant movement making it easier for me to think and plot.

"We could use your lightening, Viktor, to lure him here! A violet light is very unusual here on Earth, and it will surely catch Ben's attention. We would have to do it before we begin my master plan, because otherwise _he_ will ruin it all! He _has_ to die! Before anything else..."

"Master, I cannot allow you to do this."

I froze in place.

I then turned to face Viktor, Beōruf growling and fur sticking up as both of them approached me.

"This child may be a threat to you, but killing him in cold blood is not necessary," Viktor explained. "I can lure him here, in order to take the Omnitrix from him and destroy-"

My heart stopped.

"_'Destroy_?!'"

The moment I made my outburst, Beōruf restrained me, in case I were to lash out again.

"All right, I will not destroy it, if it is against what you want," Viktor continued in a quick attempt to redeem himself. "We lure the child called Ben and then take the Omnitrix from his possession."

He met my gaze.

"With that, allow only my servants and I to face him. I will make sure he doesn't attempt to come at you and the moment I get the Omnitrix, and will present it to you as soon as I have it. Are you satisfied with that, Master Zs'Skayr?"

I let out a small hiss. No, I would not be satisfied!

Ben should not be underestimated like that. He still had a part of me within him, and even with or without the Omnitrix, he would _always_ have it. I can never be fully at peace, so long he and I existed on the same planet.

I studied Viktor's expression, and Beōruf's from what I could see. They both were uncertain what I would do next, on guard and somewhat fearful of me...

"...Think of it this way, Master," Viktor finally said, seeing as I had yet to respond. "You want to end the life of a naive boy who is far beneath you in every way. Is he really worth ending, just for a piece of technology his human mind can barely understand? There are larger worries for you to ponder over, and he is not one of them."

I stared at him for a long moment.

You..._fool_.

One can never count on victory if one were to show mercy, especially to a child who would only grow up with a lust for revenge. This a game of pure survival, and when we last met, Ben was slowly beginning to realize that...

But Viktor would not take my word on what _has_ to be done. I cannot afford to lose his trust or make him think ill of my reasoning. So instead...

"I will allow you to face Ben," I finally replied. "However, I have a few conditions to how you must do it."

Viktor raised an eyebrow, seemingly hesitant to answer.

"And what are these conditions?"

He signaled Beōruf to release me, where I straightened myself up.

"I want you to bring the boy to me once you take him down," I ordered. "I will confront him personally and oversee the removal of the Omnitrix from him. You will also never refer to me as 'Zs'Skayr' in front of him, but as 'Ghostfreak.'"

"'...Ghostfreak?'"

Viktor gave a puzzled look, seeing as if I had gone mad. I gave a smile, feeling somewhat twisted as I made it.

"'Ghostfreak' was the name Ben had given me when I was inside the Omnitrix. It is the name he knows me as, the name that will have meaning and _fear_ to it when he sees me again. A name holds power, and the name 'Zs'Skayr' will mean nothing to him."

Power, _control_, was everything in facing an enemy. I want to make sure I had _everything_ over Ben, whether it was his emotions or his physical being, to see and take in the terror when he says and hears the name 'Ghostfreak.' I want him to be at the mercy of the _freak_ who's powers he had abused! I wanted him to know...that as long as he possessed the Omnitrix _this_ was the reality he would have to face.

There was a long silence, Viktor taking a moment to analysis my request. Being the loyal dog that he was, consumed by my influence, he gave a respectful nod and submitted to my will.

"As you wish, my master."


	13. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys. It has been a while since I lasted updated. With school coming to a close, I've been kept busy with preparing for a bunch of tests and enjoying my senior year of high school. I apologize for saying this, but I'm afraid I will have to put A Phantom's Madness on a bit of a break for a short time. I have two reasons for this, one that I am having a bit of writer's block at this slow portion of the story. And while things are about to pick up, I can't seem to find the right way to start off the chapter. So, taking a bit of a break would give me time to get more fresh ideas and give you guys the best chapter as possible ^^.**

**The second reason is that I am going to be starting a new fanfic pretty soon, and I need to pause one of my current Ben 10 fanfics to start it. The reason I am doing this is because this new fanfic was is a story based of something me and two of my closest friends came up with. One of them is particularity excited about me writing it all down on paper (or...typing it on Microsoft word, I should say XD), and I do not want to let her down. In a way, I'm sort of committed to write it, but I cannot write it, plus a novel, plus two other fanfics with life getting more and more complicated...**

**So between the two fanfics, I feel that pausing this one is the better option as I feel that my other story, How Far Wrath Will Go, is the better one and deserves to be continued more. This pause, I hope, will not be too long, and as soon as How Far Wrath Will Go is completed, I will be returning to this one (and in the meantime, you can read it if you wish, as it is very similar to this one).**

**I thank you for your patience.**

**Sincerely,**

**Shadowclanwarrior**


End file.
